Follower of the Dragonborn
by ONYXZAINA
Summary: When a black dragon attacked Helgen, it was every man for himself. One man chose to save the life of an injured Redguard woman. Now Zaina vows to follow Darius in his adventures in Skyrim and fight by his side no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

I woke with a start. Blinking, I took in my surroundings...where in Oblivion was I? Then I remembered.  
A slight ache in my left shoulder was what brought it all back to me. The carriage ride to Helgen, the line-up for execution and the gigantic black dragon attacking the fort! In the madness that followed, I tried to run for safety but was thrown to the ground, my left shoulder injured badly. I had managed to crawl into a nearby tower before curling up on the stone floor...

I sat up in bed. Hearing light snoring, I turned my head and looked down at the man sleeping beside me. Darius, the man who saved my life. He was the only one who even noticed the wounded Redgaurd woman bleeding on the floor. According to the rest, it was every man for himself! He had hoisted me up and got me moving. With the help of a good spirited Stormcloak named Ralof, we escaped down into the Keep and out into the mountains.  
I am Zaina Cresent Moon. A Redguard, native of Hammerfell.  
That morning I found myself waking up in Ralof's sister, Gerdur's house. She had been kind enough to offer us the shelter of her home for the night and had asked that we travel to Whitrun to tell the Jarl about what has happened. To ask if he would send aid to Riverwood in case of another dragon attack.  
Of course, we agreed.

I got up and pulled on the sturdy leather boots that Gerdur had provided, walked over to a basin to wash my face with cold water. Now I felt wide awake...and hungry. It seemed that Hod and Gerdur have already left to work at their lumber mill. The house was empty. I huddled up close to the fire for a few minutes, just staring into the embers, enjoying the warmth. After a while, I roused myself, added a few logs to the fire and stood up to investigate the savoury smells coming from the cooking pot. Hunting around, I found a clean wooden bowl and helped myself to some stew and bread. It was possibly the best thing I had tasted in weeks! After a quick breakfast, I gathered a few things and made my way down to the river for a proper bath. I walked a little down stream so I could have a little privacy and set to work. I scrubbed my hair and nails clean from all the dirt and grime of the journey, then I had a good swim. I loved the feeling of the water around me. It comforted me somehow.  
My mind drifted back to the day before, when we had finally found a way out of the catacombs below the Keep. Darius asked me if I wanted to go my own way or travel with him to Riverwood. I had already decided. I told him that i would stay with him. He had saved my life and there was no other place for me but by his side until i had repaid the blood debt. It was the way of my people. I owed him, simple as that. He must have sensed my determination because he didn't argue, merely nodded and took me with him.  
I planned to stand by my promise. Others had left me for dead, but this Nord took the time to rescue an unknown Redguard woman. Risking his own life to save someone elses. There weren't many men like that left in the world.

I got out of the water and sat on the bank, allowing my hair to dry a little in the golden morning sunlight. I never cared if people called me a wild woman, I loved my long, black hair. I was proud of the carved metal and bone-pipe beads that adorned the thick braids and dreadlocks that dangled around my hips. It was a symbol of my standing in my tribe. I crushed some sweet-smelling flowers and after sprinkling them through my hair, I carefully combed them out, leaving behind their lovely scent. It was a trick my grandmother had taught me when I was a girl. As I dressed, noticed the wound had healed nicely. The healing spell and potion I drank had worked well but the bruising would fade with time. Healing has a process that it must go through, even with the aid of potions and spells.  
I gathered my things up and headed back to Gerdur's house.  
When I opened the door, I found Darius, sitting at the table enjoying some warm bread and stew, as well as his second bottle of mead. This man loved his ale and mead, just like any true Nord.  
I smiled at him as I took a seat at the table. He smiled back, his mouth full of bread. After a while he said.

" Your looking better this morning! " as he cast me an appreciative look.  
"How's your shoulder?"  
" Much better" I replied.  
" Listen, I was thinking, We could trade some of the loot we collected here in Riverwood before we leave today. We don't need all this stuff and I'm sure we can make enough gold to buy better gear when we get to Whiterun. What do you say?"  
He nodded in agreement.  
" Sounds good to me."

After his breakfast, Darius washed up and then we sorted through the various weapons, pieces of armor and other goods and decided what to keep and what to sell. I chose to keep the bow and arrows I had collected, a nice, sharp sword, a few of the books, potions and other small things. Darius selected a sword, shield, a dagger, and a decent pair of boots. Gurder had given him a pair of Hod's leather pants and a white cotton shirt. Together with me in my pale blue day-dress and soft brown leather corset, we looked like simple everyday people, not escaped prisoners who survived a dragon attack only a day earlier!

First, we visited the Blacksmith, a man by the name of Alvor. He was quick and to the point, no messing around with this guy. He took our un wanted weapons and armor for a decent price and nodded towards the pelts.

" 10 gold for those wolf pelts and ...lets say 30 for the bear." he says.  
I had hoped for more but I agree to the trade.  
Next we walked over to a shop with a wooden sign hanging out front which read RIVERWOOD TRADER.

" This is the place Gerdur told me about" I told Darius.  
We walked in to find the store owner in the middle of a heated discussion with a woman I assumed to be his daughter.

Lucan Valerious explained that he had recently been robbed of an ancient family heirloom. A Golden Dragons Claw.  
My eyebrows rose with interest.  
" We could help you find it...if you wish?" stated Darius, echoing my own thoughts.  
" Would you? Oh, that would be wonderful. I have a bit of coin coming in from my next shipment, I'll be glad to pay you for your efforts."  
Darius cast me a smile and a wink. I hid my own smile and started the task of trading by showing a few of the items we had to sell. When all had been bought and sold, Darius and I left the shop with considerably heavier coin pouches and satisfied smiles.

I suggested that we pay a visit to Hod and Gerdur before we leave for Whiterun.

"Please, take it." I asked Gerdur. She was stubbornly refusing the offer of money and two small gemstones for the kindness of her hospitality.  
"No need for that, my friend. You are welcome anytime."  
"Any friends of Ralof's, are friends of ours" added Hod.  
I could see that were not going to accept the coin, so I relented the offer.  
"You really are very good people. May the Divines smile on you always." I quoted the common Nord blessing as I embraced the tall blond woman in farewell.  
Darius and I shouldered our much lighter packs and moved off down the road towards Whiterun.


	2. Chapter 2 The road to Whiterun

As we walked along the stone paved road that led through the forest, Darius and I kept our eyes on the surrounding trees. Yesterday, wolves had attacked us as we made our way down the mountain with Ralof, after our escape from Helgen's Keep. Big savage beasts that always appeared in packs of three or more. Swift and cunning. It would have been difficult for a lone traveller to defend against such an attack.  
After a while we started talking.  
" So, tell me about yourself, Zaina. What brought you to Skyrim? How did you end up a prisoner at Helgen like me?

" Well...where do I start?... I come from a small but very proud warrior tribe in Hammerfell. My people lived on the plains south-east of Elinhir." I said, smiling proudly. My Mother died when I was four...so my father did the best he could to raise my brother and I on his own. He said he could never love another woman the way he loved our mother. Sadly...my brother was killed in battle 5 years ago so I was left to take care of "Aba".  
" As I said, my tribe had much respect for all strong-willed warriors and hard-working women...but no love for anyone who used magic, especially the kind that is used to manipulate the mind or body of another. They did not trust Mages and Wizards from other parts of Tamriel...so I always tried to keep my abilities a secret." I took a shaky breath.

"A few months ago, in the moon of Last Seed, I was caught casting a healing spell on a sick child. I was disowned. Branded a witch and cast out by me people."  
My voice trembled at the memory.

"I was forced to leave the village with only basic supplies. Nothing more."... I trailed off. Darius remained quiet, listening politely.

" The last thing I remember was looking over my shoulder and seeing my father make the hand sign that meant I was dead to him... and turning his back on me forever."  
Silence fell between us again. I looked down at my feet as we walked. In my mind I was seeing it all again. The shouting from the crowd that had gathered, the scowl on my fathers brow. The feeling that I had let him down. He had lost my mother, my brother Zakaan and now me.

"What happened then?' asked Darius.  
"Where did you go?"

" I felt lost and hopeless at first, I didn't know what to do with my life. One night I had an incredible dream...I still don't really understand what it meant...but the next day I woke with the strong feeling that I needed to leave Hammerfell. I walked to Elinhir and took work hunting game for the inn keepers kitchen to make some coin. I soon found out that no carriages were going into Skyrim because of the war. Luckily enough, I met an old merchant named Alzar. He told me he had traded his wares between Skyrim and Hammerfell and even up into Cyrodil for the last 40 years, no war would stop him now. He offered me a position as a mercenary to protect him and his goods as far as Falkrith and I agreed."

I stopped talking for a moment and bent to fill my water skin with cool river water. Darius did the same. The sun was rising higher in the crystal blue sky over our heads.  
We took up the pace again and I resumed my story.

" Anyway, the journey went well. He told me stories of Skyrim and his adventures. He was a good-natured man and I liked him. He mentioned a college where they teach magic in Winterhold and I though to myself " That sounds perfect, Zaina! " Now I knew where I was headed; What I was going to do with my life... but not long after we crossed into Skyrim, we came across an Imperial check-point. They demanded to know who we were, what we were doing in Skyrim. They started to tear open Alzar's packages and bundles in the cart and when he tried to protest, they threw him to the ground. One of the soldiers found a few blades and pieces of armor amongst? the trade goods and immediately accused the old man of smuggling weapons to the Stormcloaks! Can you belive it?"  
I asked in an incredulous tone.

" He was almost 60 years old, Darius! " I shook my head at the thought.

" They attempted to arrest him but they treated him so cruelly that I had to step in and try to stop them... A fight broke out, I did the best I could to defend him but there were too many of them, he was slain before my eyes. I was so shocked, I knelt down to try to cast a healing spell on him or something, anything!... but it was too late. He was already dead. One of them must have knocked me unconscious from behind. I woke up in the back of the prisoners cart, hands tied just like everyone else." I finished at last.

Darius and I walked on in silence for a while. I guessed he was thinking over the things I had told him. I was too.

" Zaina...I am deeply sorry for what happened to you." He said, breaking the silence.  
"If...if you still wish to go to the College of Winterhold to study magic, you should go. You don't have to ruin your plans just to repay me for anything. Like I said on the mountain, you are free to go anywhere..."

" If it's alright with you, I've set my mind to stay with you. I respect you greatly. You saved me when other men turned their backs and left me for dead. I can't just walk away from that. I will stay by your side for as long as the Divines allow it...or untill you ask me to leave."

He looked down at me, his expression was hard to read. I wondered what was going through his mind. He shot me an endearing grin. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped suddenly. We heard the unmistakable howling of a wolves nearby and both froze in place. Sure enough two black shapes moved out of the morning mist and down onto the stone pathway a few feet ahead of us. Darius carefully drew his sword. I reached back and felt for the grip of my wooden bow as I slid it out of its holster at my back, then retrieved an arrow.  
I released the arrow as the first wolf leaped at me. It hit the ground with a thud, my arrow protruding from its chest. Darius stepped forward and thrust his sword into the belly of the second on-coming beast.  
" Good shot" said Darius approvingly as I pulled my arrow from the dead wolf. We rolled their limp bodies in to the bushes and walked on.

"So, Now you know my little tale of woe, will you tell me yours?" I asked him as I fell in step beside him.  
He laughed as he looked off into the distance.

"Well...mine is not as interesting as your own. I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Well...go on!" I encouraged him. I had spoken for at least an hour! He was just going to stop at that?  
His deep laugh sounded again and he continued.

" I was hunting in in the woodlands around the Ilianalta Lake, not far from Falkrieth.  
I had been tracking a nice fat doe when I heard the sound of a skirmish nearby. I crept close to see what the noise was about. That was my first mistake. My second was trying to outrun an Imperial soldier on horseback." he said flatly and chuckled to himself.  
"I was rounded up and pushed onto the back of the carts with rest of the Stormcloaks they had captured alive. We must have met up with your troop of Imperials at one of the camps along the way..." he mused.

" Maybe, It was all a blur to me for the most part. I was so upset about poor old Alzar. I couldn't stop thinking about his body left out there for the wolves..." I shuddered.  
I had promised myself that I would try to go back to bury his remains one day.  
I wanted to ask him about his family, his life before this but decided to keep quiet for now. Hopefully there would be time enough in the coming days, to get to know one another better.

When we finally made it out of the woods a few hours later, we saw a sprawling city up ahead. Cosy looking farmsteads dotted the countryside and the fortress of Whiterun sat on a hill in the center.

Darius gripped my shoulder and pointed into the distance.  
"Look Zaina. A giant!"  
" But what is it doing so close to civilisation?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.  
" Lets find out"  
We started off in a steady jog towards the giant. He seemed to be fending off a group of warriors.  
As we approached, it was clear that the fight was getting serious. I took out my bow and a long smooth arrow. I took aim and shot two arrows in quick succession but by the time we got there, the giant had already fallen, dead.

A woman in strange armor and green war paint glared at us.  
"The fight is already won, no thanks to you two!"  
" We got here as soon as we could" I retorted defensively.  
" Hmmph" she scoffed.  
"Why were you attacking a giant, anyway?" I asked.  
" Are you blind girl? It was attacking us!" exclaimed a fierce-looking warrior with black war paint smeared around his eyes.  
I could swear, he smelt like wet dog fur!  
" Yes, I know... but it's just...what is it doing so far from it's mammoth herd? Don't they usually stay away from humans?" I asked.  
"...you're not from around here, are you?" asked the other man standing behind the first. He looked almost exactly like the first man but with longer, shaggier hair...  
He also stank of wet dog! I wrinkled my nose and took a step away from him.  
" Who are you?" asked Darius  
" We are The Companions of Jorvaskr" announced the first warrior proudly.  
" Ah! I've heard much about you, then!" said Darius, stepping forward and reaching out his arm in greeting. The man hesitated then accepted the handshake.  
" Tell me, how does someone join up with The Companions"? asked Darius.  
What? I shouted inwardly. What was he thinking?  
" Well, you'll have to ask Kodlak that question." Replied the war painted red- head.  
" Your leader?" asked Darius.  
" You might call him that. Your welcome to visit him in Jorvaskr sometime." stated the first warrior.  
" Where's that?"  
Their conversation continued but my attention was drawn to the second brother who had been eyeing me curiously. I caught his eye, he winked at me, grinning like a fool. My lip curled in disgust and I turned away.

The warriors eventually said their farewells and walked off towards the city. I took the opportunity to crouch down and study the dead giant. He was three times the size of a normal man with shaggy brown hair and beard. He was dressed in ragged mammoth hides that were decorated with bone. I don't want to know where the bones came from. I could have sworn, I saw human finger bones dangling from his crude necklace.  
He stank well into Oblivion so we quickly moved away and up towards the city.  
We passed a stable on the way and I saw three fine-looking horses in the stalls.  
"I want one." I announced to Darius. He laughed heartily and reminded me of out meager funds. We had to save a little first. Those beauties each cost 1000 gold or more.

As we approached the main gate of Whiterun, a City guard in a yellow uniform and silver chain mail shirt left his post and stalked towards us, weapon drawn.  
" Who are you and what is your business here?" he demanded.  
"We are here to see the Jarl of Whiterun." responded Darius authoritatively.  
" There has been a dragon attack at Helgen. Riverwood calls for aid."  
"Dragon! Really?... Then you must go in at once." said the guard.  
He gave the order for the gates to be opened and they slowly swung open with a groan.


	3. Chapter 3 Dragonsreach

We walked through the gates, into what was known across Skyrim as The Plains district of Whiterun. A wide cobbled street stretched out before us and more guards patrolled the walls around town. Coals burnt brightly in braziers placed strategically around the city.  
A woman worked the forge of a neat looking blacksmith just inside the gates to our right.  
As we looked around, we noticed more shops and houses. They all had the same, quaint yellow tiled rooftops. The sound of rushing water drew my attention to the ancient stone causeway that flowed through the town and out into the plains beyond.  
I was about to walk over to the blacksmith to enquire about her prices when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was roughly spun around to face two angry-looking warriors. I recognised them by their attire at once. They were of the Alk'ir tribe. A people well-known across Hammerfell for their skills in the art of war.  
" You there! What is your name?" the first man in a blue turban and dark beard demanded loudly.  
" Get your hands off me!" I shouted.  
Hearing the commotion, Darius turned and quickly headed back.  
" Leave her alone. She is with me." he said, stepping between the Ali'kr and I.  
" We are looking for a Redguard woman who is staying here in Whitrun." he said as he studied my face intently."  
" I have only just arrived. I've never been here before." I said looking the man in the eye.  
" Bah! It's not her. She doesn't have the scar on her forehead...see?" said the second man also in a blue cloth turban.  
" Hmm, maybe you are right brother." said the first after some consideration.  
"But if either of you hear anything about a young Redguard woman in this city, let us know at once. We are not allowed to enter, otherwise we would look for her ourselves.  
" What do you want with this woman anyway?" I asked. I was curious.  
" That is none of your concern. She is a criminal. That is all you need to know." replied the second warrior.  
I shrugged and turned my back on the two defiantly and walked away.  
" What was that about?" asked Darius.  
" They seemed to confuse me with another Redguard woman they have been searching for."  
I replied.  
" I have no idea why they want the girl but something doesn't seem right, Darius. Those were Ali'kr warriors. Famous in my land for their ruthlessness in battle."  
" Huh. Well. I'm not too bad with a sword either. If they bother you again, I think I'll show them just how ruthless I can be.  
I smiled at his bravado. I had no doubt that he could finish them off quickly. I had seen him in battle. He was fast and strong. He seemed to know instinctively when to strike, when to turn, when to duck. He was a powerful and talented swordsman.

We came to a large set of stairs and started to ascend.  
When we reached to top we were confronted by a qaint little town square and in the center, what looked like a dead tree, withering and twisted. As I stepped closer to it, I realized it was not dead... just sleeping somehow. I reached my hand out and touched the gnarled old tree trunk. I felt as though a glimmer of life still dwelt within, right down, deep in the roots. There was still hope for this old tree yet.  
I looked over at Darius. He was standing a short distance away admiring a large statue of an armor clad warrior thrusting a sword into the jaws of a giant serpent coiled at his feet. Talos. The Great Tiber Septim of legend. This was the God that the Emperer was trying to outlaw the worship of, as decreed by The White-Gold concordant? Skyrim was, at that moment, involved in a civil war over the right to count him among the Divines.

I walked over and stood by Darius's side. He seemed to be lost in thought so I remained silent.  
"Funny isn't it? ;that one man thinks he has the power to decided who the very Gods are." Said Darius.  
" No man can rule what is in your heart, Darius. Only you, alone." I said as looked up into his honey-gold eyes.  
" Come on. Let us finish what we came here to do." I tugged lightly on him arm. He smirked at me and we headed off towards the wide stone steps that lead up to the ancient hold of Dragonsreach.

The old wooden doors creaked slowly open. We walked in and stared in amazement at the high vaulted ceilings. Polished iron candle holders hung from the arched rafters above our heads, filling the great hall with a warm amber glow. Pale yellow and white standards fluttered from the eves, each embroidered with a large, noble looking horse's head. The symbol of Whiterun.  
We walked up more steps and came to the main hall. A huge fire pit blazed in the center of the room. Two long tables stretched across the hall on either side laden with silver ware, goblets and plates, each set perfectly in place.

My breath caught in my throat for a moment. The hall so was beautiful. The Jarl of Whiterun sat in an ornately carved heavy wooden throne. He was a middle-aged, well-built Nord with long blond hair and beard. He wore a golden circlet set with garnets upon his forehead.  
As we crossed the hall towards the Jarl, a serious looking dark elf woman approached us. She drew her weapon.  
" Stop. What business have you with the Jarl?" she demanded loudly.

" We come to report a dragon attack on Helgen." said Darius.  
" Riverwood calls for aid incase it comes back" I added.  
She sheathed her sword at once and said,  
"In that case, please step forward. The Jarl needs to know of this."  
We stepped up to the dias. Jarl Balgruff The Greater sat languidly on this throne, flanked by a fierce warrior and a tall, well dressed official.

He must have over heard what we had told the dark elf because he said,  
" So, Riverwood calls for aid , I hear." His deep voice resounded through the great hall.  
"Yes, My Jarl. The people fear a repeat attack from the dragon that destroyed Helgen just two days past.  
" A dragon attack? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?"  
" Yes sir. We got a good look at the beast as we were headed for execution."  
His golden coloured eyebrows rose in amusement at the bold statement.  
" Well, you hide nothing of your past, I see...but more importantly, about this dragon, which way was it headed last?" asked the Jarl.  
" North, northwest over the mountain tops." replied Darius.  
"Hmm..." the Jarl paused to think then turning to address the dark elf woman to his left he said  
" Irileth, send a dispatch of soldiers out to Riverwood immediately"  
" Yes, at once my Jarl" she answered before turning to follow through with the Jarls orders.  
Jarl Balgruff turned his gaze back to Darius and I standing before him.  
" You two have come to warn me of your own accord. Well done. That shows your good moral character. You will be rewarded for your efforts but first, I wonder if you might help me with another pressing matter at hand?" he asked.  
Darius looked over at me. I shrugged my shoulders in response. I was just as intrigued as he was.  
" Of course" replied Darius.  
" Good. Follow me." said the Jarl, rising from his throne. He led us off to a side room and introduced us to his court wizard, a pompous, skinny little toad of a man by they name of Farengar Secret-Fire. He was rude and condescending in manner and I hated him at once. I could tell by the stiffness of Darius's shoulders and the throbbing in the vain below his jaw that he didn't like the foolish man either.  
Farengar wanted us to recover a lost artifact for him. A large stone tablet know as The Dragon Stone. The Jarl promised more reward so we accepted otherwise I am sure that Darius might have told the wizard where he could shove that stone of his. Farengar marked the location where the stone was rumoured to be on a map and handed it to Darius. He took it and we walked out of his room.

As promised, the Jarl had his adviser, Promethis Avenicci hand us two coin pouches full of gold septims. We thanked him and told him we would return as soon as we located the lost Dragon Stone.  
As we walked down the long staircase out of Dragonsreach, I grumbled to myself about that little troll-wart, Farengar and his behaviour towards us.  
Darius laughed and told me to forget about it. Silly, self-important men like him could be found all over Tamriel. All we cared about was the thrill of adventure and the gold of course.  
" Men like Farengar would probably never get to see the sights and beauty of Skyrim. Never experience the rush you get when faced with danger. The feeling of accomplishment when you have bested your enemy in a fight. Let him shuffle about his dark little room muttering spells and incantations. He is of little concern to us, Zaina."  
He was right of course. I was lucky to be alive and free. I always wanted to study the art of magic properly, but I promised myself, I would never let power go to my head. I would use my magic for the right reasons and I would always remember where I came from and what the use of magic had cost me in the past.

" Now. What do you want to do?" he asked me cheerily.  
His good mood was infectious and soon I was smiling too.  
" Lets get a meal and find a room for the night. We need to stock up on supplies if we are to set off on this journey tomorrow." I told him.  
"Good idea" he said casually throwing his arm around my shoulders.  
" I'm so hungry I could eat a frost troll!" he laughed. We asked directions to the nearest Inn from a passing town guard.

The Bannered Mare was impressive. Bustling with activity and noise. Many folk had come for the midday meal.  
We ordered some food and found a small round table in the corner. I set our belongings down at out feet and sat back to watch the crowds. A bard warbled tunes about busty maids and lost love in one corner and a bar ran the length of the hall on the other side.  
A young woman served hot food and cold mead, hurrying from one table to another.  
By the time our meal was finished, Darius looked well fed and happy. He stretched and belched loudly. I stifled a grin as a cheer went up from the nearby table for Darius's little outburst.  
We got up and went to speak to Yosulda? the woman who ran the main bar. We paid for our meal and asked her if she had any available rooms. She told us she only had one room left. 10 gold for the night. Darius looked at me questioningly.  
" Fine by me " I said.  
We counted out the coin and handed it over to the woman.  
" We have a little work to attend to around town. We will be back later for more of your fine food and the key to the room." said Darius with a charming smile.  
We left the Inn and made our way down to 'War Maidens', the blacksmith we saw earlier.  
I noticed the two Ali'kr were still watching the gate.  
We went into the shop and Darius spoke to a huge man with a glossy black beard by the name of Ulfberth War-Bear. He was pleasant and fair in his dealings. Soon Darius and I had outfitted our selves with strong scaled armor, boots and gauntlets as well as a helmet of simple design for Darius.  
I inspected the bows while Darius traded his old sword for a sharper, steel blade.  
I admired the detailed craftmanship of an Elven bow but it was way out of my price range so I kept my old Imperial one but decided to stock up on some decent arrows at least.  
When we had finished our business, Darius and Ulfberth fell to talking so I went out side to watch Adrianne, his wife, work the forge. She was highly skilled and worked efficiently. She told me her father was the Jarls adviser up in Dragons reach. I asked her how she became a blacksmith. She told me that her family was one of the first to arrive in the city of Whiterun. They had always been brave and well-respected people. He father was the town blacksmith before her and she grew up with an interest in the craft of weaponry and weapon making. The name 'War Maidens' was a from a childhood nickname given to her by her brother.

Darius soon joined me and we said our good-byes and walk up through the market place. I stopped at a small store called "Arcadia's Cauldron" mainly out of curiosity.  
The shop owner, Arcadia, was a sweet mannered lady who sold alchemy ingredients, poisons and potions. The place smelled of sweet dried flowers and incense. The walls were lined with shelves displaying coloured bottles, pots of powders and salves, dragonfly wings, spiders eggs...and something that looked like the severed toe of a giant! There were fresh and dried herbs hanging from racks, some that I had never even heard of before. I asked her were she got these things from and she told me that they were brought to her from all over Skyrim. She would pay good money for any items that people came across during their travels. I decided to stock up on some healing and stamina potions for Darius and I, as well as some blue majika potions incase I needed them. She also offered me scrolls, soul gems and enchanted jewellery but I didn't have any use for those things at the moment. She motioned me closer and in a low voice, told me that she had a special new powder that, when sprinkled into a leather knapsack or satchel, would make the bag carry an almost infinite amount of items while remaining light weight and durable. My eyebrows rose when she took out a small yellow bottle, corked and sealed with wax from behind the counter. I assumed this was the magic powder she spoke of. Once again, my curiosity got the better of me so I asked her how much it cost.  
" For you, I'll gladly let you have it for free...if you could bring me some finely ground void salts. That stuff is so hard to come by. Very rare. What do you say?" She asked.  
" Make it two bottles and you've got a deal." I answered.  
She thought for a moment before consenting. She said would hand over the bottles when I brought her the void salts. I agreed and thanked her kindly, then left the shop.

Darius was waiting for me outside. He told me he had visited a nearby store called "Bellathore's Goods"?  
He was looking rather pleased with himself.  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked  
"Yes. I can't wait to relax and get a good nights sleep!" I replied.


	4. Chapter 4 Saadia's Story

We went up the steps and opened the double doors of The Bannered Mare. Again it was an asault on our ears. Many patrons gathered around the central fire pit. The bar was crowded with towns folk trying to get their hands on some ale or mead.  
There were no seats available they we could see so we walked around to the other side of the fire-place. I stood in the corner while Darius braved the rush of sweaty people to try and get a cold bottle of whatever was available.  
" ello sweet'art! Can I buy you a drink?" asked a grubby looking man in worn out hide armor.  
" No." I said clearly, hoping the smelly fellow would go away.  
"Aahh c'mon! it's a free drink? Who wouldn't want a free ale, eh?" he slurred and swayed on his feet.  
I was about to set the drunkard on his pale ass when Darius finaly came over and glared at the stranger. His message was clear. Back off or loose a tooth...or worse. The filthy man stumbled off to bother some other poor person. We saw a free table and quickly pushed past some people to get to it. Darius sat down with a sigh of satisfaction. He had a nice big grin on his face and his eyes twinkled as he looked at me.  
" What's on your mind?" I asked him curiously.  
"Nothing, I'm just really beginning to like this city, aren't you, Zaina?"  
" Yes. It's the first real city I have been to in Skyrim. The people here are...interesting." I replied.  
" What can i get you? asked a young, tanned woman. She wore an apron and a smudged brown dress.  
" We'll have some of your best grilled chicken and roasted potatoes." answered Darius.  
"...And two more ale's if you could" he added quickly.  
"No, just a bottle of honey-mead for me thanks" I corrected.  
She nodded and disappeared into the kitchen close by.  
" No ale, huh? You don't drink?" he asked me.  
" No. My people don't get drunk. It clouds the mind and poisons the body." I responded.  
" True, true. Very true...but you don't mind if i have a few tonight, do you?" he asked.  
I laughed lightly.  
" It's your body, do what you want with it!" He raised his dark eyebrows at me and smiled smugly.  
After our meal, Darius sat back and watched the crowd, enjoying a bottle of Alto wine he had bought.  
An hour later, the bottle was empty. He sang along loudly with the bard and fell into conversation with the men and women around him. I remained by his side and watched the room carefully. He was getting staggeringly drunk which made him a prime target for pickpockets. The night wore on. I stifled a yawn as I watched the crowd begin to dwindle. catching sight of the Ysolda, the owner, I signalled her for the room key and she nodded. It took her a few minutes to settle the last few customers before she came over. By that time, Darius was face down on the table, snoring loudly. She smirked and waved her hand at the tall, dark maid. The girl came over. Together we carefully lifted him and slowly got him up the stairs to the room. We put him on the large bed as softly as possible which was not easy. He was huge!  
He snorted then rolled over and after a short pause, began to snore softly again.  
"Whew, Thanks for you help. " I said to them both.  
" No problem" said Ysolda  
" It happens all the time!"  
She turned to the girl at her side.  
" Bring up a basin and some hot water" she commanded. The girl bobbed her knees in a way of curtsy and left.  
Well, i better close up for the night. You'll find extra blankets in the chest there. Be sure to snuff out the candles before you sleep. If you need anything else, just ask the girl.  
" Thankyou."  
The tall Nord woman smiled and left, closing the door behind her. I turned and sat on the end of the bed. I tugged of The sleeping mans boots and threw the soft fur blanket over him.  
There was no fire-place in the small room and the night air was chill. I spread my traveling roll on the floor and sat down to check our belongings.  
A soft knock at the door let me know that the girl had returned. I opened the door and she carried in a large metal basin with a tall jug of steaming water standing in it. She pit it down on the small table in the far corner and places a soft folded cloth beside it.  
She turned and headed for the door.

" I'm Saadia. I'll be down stairs if you need anything. She turned to leave.

Saadia. Where had I heard that name before. Then I remembered.  
" Wait!...you said your name is Saadia?" I asked  
" Yes...why do you ask?" She said a little suspiciously.  
" Saadia, I have to tell you something. There are two Ali'kr watching the main gate, asking questions about you. They say they will pay for information about you.  
" Oh, and you thought you'd collect you coin, huh?" She asked boldly as she drew out a dagger and brandished it at me.  
" Well, I'll kill you first!" She hissed. " Who are you? Who sent you?" She demanded.  
I raised my hands, palms out as a gesture of peace.  
" Calm down, girl! I mean you no harm." I said.  
" Put that thing away. I just want to talk."  
She lowered the dagger. "What do you want?" She asked.  
" To help you, Saadia. Ali'kr don't just come calling for no reason. You must be in some serious trouble."  
She put the knife away and ran her hand through her hair. She looked exhausted.  
" I'm so tired of running..."  
" What happened, Saadia? i asked softly.  
" She sighed heavily and started to tell me her story. She was from Taneth, a coastal city in the south of Hammerfell. Her family was one of the many noble households of the area. She had spoken out against some of the injustices that were occuring in her city.  
' You have to help me, Zaina! Kematu and his men are assassins. They have been sent to silence me once and for all. You are and Redgaurd woman like me. You know how it is.  
I nodded knowingly. There were too many stories to count. The Ali'kr were ruthless. They would not stop untill they finished the job.  
" What can I do?" I asked

Her eyes darted over to the sleeping form of Darius and back to me.  
"...what about your man? Will he let you help me?"  
Looking over at him, i considered her question for a moment.  
" Yes. I'm sure he would. He is a decent man with a good spirit...but he is not my man...just a friend." I corrected her.  
" Alright then. Listen. I have heard that one of Kematu's men was recently captured and thrown into the jail here in Whiterun for loitering within the city. If you could somehow speak to this man, offer him a bribe of some sort, maybe he will tell you were to find Kematu, the leader. My guess is he will want his freedom in return for the information. I will try to get some coin together. You must first see if he is willing to talk. Can you do it?" she asked breathlessly.  
" I will try. it may take a while. Tomorrow, we leave on a journey but we should return with a couple of days. I will come see you when I have news. Untill then, keep you head down. Try not to draw attention to yourself. Ask Ysolda to hire a new maid so that you may remain hidden in the kitchen. The God Zenitar knows she could use the extra help."  
Saadia smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Alright. May the Gods speed your journey and return you soon." She said as she turned and went silently out. the door closed behind her softly.  
I walked over and slid the bolt of the lock.  
I quickly washed in the warm water and changed my clothes to something more comfortable for sleeping. Soft buckskin breeches and the white cotton under shirt from Gerdur's blue dress. it covered my arms to my elbows and fell down to my thighs. I was tired but still, i could not sleep. I lay there in my warm bed roll, thinking about Saadis's story. I felt sorry for the girl. She had to move and start her life over again at such a young age. To be alone in a strange land, being hunted and having to hide where ever you go must be a living nightmare. I looked over at Darius as he slept and thanked the Divines that had made our paths meet.

I sat up and pulled my knapsack onto my lap and got out the black leather-bound book I had found in Helgen Keep. I ran my fingers over the silver embossed image of a dragon with sharp, angled wings on the cover. I lay back and began to read by candle light.  
It was called 'The Book of the Dragonborn' and was written in 360 during the Third Era.  
It spoke of an ancient prophecy known as 'The prophecy of The Dragonborn' that was said to originate from something called an 'Elder Scroll'. I was not sure what an "Elder Scroll" was but P wanted to find out. I read on.  
The book ended with a quotation that spoke of the 'Last Dragonborn' and 'Akatosh's gift to mortalkind:  
When misrule takes its place  
at the eight corners of the world,

When the Brass Tower walks and  
Time is reshaped,

When the thrice-blessed fail  
and the Red Tower trembles,

When the Dragonborn Ruler  
loses his throne, and the  
White Tower falls,

When the Snow Tower lies  
sundered, kingless, bleeding,

The World Eater wakes and  
the wheel turns upon the  
Last Dragonborn...

I felt a shudder run down my spine at the las few words. "The World Eater" What could that mean?  
The hour was late so I blew out my candle and closed my eyes. I was tired and sleep came easily.

I woke shaking, my hair wet with perspiration. The screeching of the Dragon in the nightmare still echoing in my ears. I lay there for a few minutes trying to remember the details of the dream.

It was Helgen all over again. My hands were tied and I was running for my life but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to move fast enough. People were burning and screaming all around me. A black shadow loomed overhead. I turned to look at it. Everything was moving so slowly. I saw the dragon open its jaws...but instead of blasting out fire, it was inhaling the souls of the dead and dying around me... I shuddered and the let the memory slip away. Sitting up, I saw Darius still sleeping soundly on the wooden bed. Pale light was streaming through the slatted window in the far wall. It was daylight already. As I stood up, the black book hit the floor. "Huh! That's what I get for reading before I fall asleep!" I muttered to myself. I went to the wash basin to splash cold water on my face. Then I got dressed and rolled up my bed roll and began to arrange the bags for the journey. When I was done, I sat down and combed my hair. I braided it tightly. Two winding plaits started at the sides and met at the back then I quickly and methodically braided the rest into a long thick rope that hung neatly down my back. That was the way I usually wore my hair when travelling or in battle.  
That done, I decided it was time to wake Darius. I called his name and shook him gently at first but when that failed to rouse him, I tried harder. I eventually got up and sprinkled cold water on him. That worked, I smiled to myself.  
He slowly sat up and held his head in his hands. He looked like he was in pain. Suddenly,an idea struck me and I walked over to him.  
" Here, let me try this" I said softly. I opened a golden glowing healing spell in my palms and put my hands on both sides of his head. I closed my eyes. My palms felt warm and tingley as the spell began to take effect. Darius tilted his head back, eyes closed and gave a deep sigh of relief.  
He opened his eyes and looked into mine. I smiled and let my hands fall to my side.  
" How do you feel?" I asked him, but I already knew. His eyes told me everything. His colour had returned and his natural smile was on his lips again.  
He pulled on his leather boots and stood up stretching his arms and yawning. He smiled sheepishly, running his hand through his messy dreads. He went downstairs and came back a few minutes later looking a little more human. He had managed to tame his wild hair and told me that he had already ordered breakfast for us. It would be ready soon. I went outside and sat in a chair on the small balcony that overlooked the hall as he changed his clothes and put on his armor. I had already worn mine. It was comfortable and fit me well. Darius looked like a true Nord Warrior in his. We checked the room for anything left behind, took up our packs and went downstairs. Darius handed the room key to Ysolda at the bar. She asked if everything was to our liking. He said it was and thanked her.  
We sat near the fire and warmed ourselves.  
Only a few sleepy looking patrons were scattered around the hall at that time of morning.  
Savoury smells and the sound of pots and pans came from the kitchen area. Soon Saadia appeared with a tray of hot soup and bread. She set it down on the low table between us and went back into the kitchen. We ate in silence. When Saadia came back for the tray I asked her for some tea and Darius ordered a bottle of Black-Briar Mead.  
She came back with the drinks and smiled when Darius gave her a kind word and a few septims as thanks. I still hadn't told him about Saadia and her dilemma. I decided to wait for some privacy to discuss the matter with him. We said our farewells to Ysolda. I offhandedly suggested that she hire some more help for those unruly crowds at meal times. She smiled and said she would consider it. As we left, Saadia cast me a knowing look and I nodded in return. I would not forget about the poor girls plight.


	5. Chapter 5: Bleak Falls Barrow

We set off from Whiterun just as yellow rays of sunlight were rising over the mountain peaks. A thick mist still covered the ground and the air was chill.  
We fell into an easy gait and made quick time back up the pathway we had travelled yesterday. A few hours later we came to the stone bridge the led over into Riverwood. I took out the map to check our direction. We turned away from the bridge and headed up an old forest path that looked like it was hardly ever used by man. It wound up through the forest, high above the river below. Soon we could only hear the sound of rushing water faintly in the distance. The quiet and stillness of the woods surrounded us only broken by bird call now and then. We trod carefully, trying to be as quiet as possible. Listening intently. The mountain path continued upwards on a steady incline. Soon there were drifts of white snow scattered around the rocks and tree trunks. The higher we climbed, the more snow covered the ground beneath our boots.  
We came to a fork in the path, one way led up and over a small rise before us and another stretched out to the left.  
We stopped to take a rest and drink from our water skins.  
" Which way?" asked Darius.  
" The map indicates that we need to go straight ahead..." I hesitated.  
" But...?" asked Darius, guessing that I had something on my mind.  
" But, I feel like we should follow this left path first. Just to see what's down there."  
" All right then. Lets go!" he simply replied.  
We took up our packs and walked down the track.  
After about 20 minutes of walking, I could see a dark outline in the distance. through the snow and wind, we could see it was an abandoned watchtower. It stood crumbling on a rocky outcrop a short way down the mountain side. A small bridge led inside the stone archway. A camp fire and hide tent stood outside the ruin.  
" Bandits." I whispered.  
"...How did you know it would be here?" asked Darius, looking at me strangely.  
" Instinct, I guess..." I whispered back.  
Just then, one of the bandits crawled out of the tent and stood, stretching.  
I looked over at Darius and he nodded. That was the signal I wanted. I took out my bow and an iron-tipped arrow. A slight snow storm had come up. It was hard to see my target. I took careful aim and let the arrow fly. It was blow off course by the wind, hitting the stone wall a few feet to the left of the enemy. I swore under my breath. He must have heard the clatter of the arrow as it hit the ground because he turned suddenly and caught sight of us. I quickly took another arrow out and shot again this time hitting him in the shoulder. He let out a yell which woke the other bandits in the tower. A woman with a shaved head and red war paint came out, saw the wounded bandit and drew her sword. She screamed as she charged at us. I shot another arrow into the first bandit to finish him off. He dropped without another sound. Darius, sword in hand, stepped up to meet the female bandit's blade just as it swung down towards him. The clash of steel rang out across clearing. He spun quickly as she raised her sword. He was so fast, he split her open before she knew she had been hit. Blood spurted from her mouth as she dropped to her knees then fell face down into the snow.

I kept watch on the tower as Darius quickly took what he could from the two fallen enemies. I put my bow away and unsheathed my own short sword. Now was time for hand-to-hand combat. It was not my best skill, my brother had always excelled in sword-craft. I had focused on archery but I could still manage to handle a blade when necessary.  
We stalked silently across the little stone bridge and took position with our backs against the wall on either side of the doorway. I was on the right side so I crouched and looked inside. No one. I could only see an old chair, a sleeping fur and a set of stairs leading upwards.  
I gave a quick nod to my partner and headed inside. He was right behind me. We heard no sounds from above but kept alert just incase. Darius spied a chest hidden beside the stairwell and silently emptied the contents into his travel bag. He smiled and winked at me when he was done.  
He slowly headed upstairs and I followed. On the second landing, over in the far corner, an orc male stood with an iron mace in hand. His large tusks protruded from his jaw. He gave what I assumed was supposed to be an evil grin, and charged at us shouting  
" You never should have come here! "  
Again, the clash of metal on metal as Darius met him blow for blow. I gasped as the orc's blade slashed through the air where moments ago, Darius's head had been. My companion had ducked just in time and spun on his knee to slice the orcs legs out from underneath him. He fell to the ground roaring in agony. Darius stood up and stabbed the tip of his blade through his enemy's heart to end his life quickly. He turned to me, sweat on his brow, his eyes shinning with the excitement.  
Just then an arrow clattered against the wall inches above my head. There was another bandit hidden on the third level of the old tower. A wooden ladder was the only way to get up there. Darius quickly tossed the dead orc's hide shield to me and I held it aloft as I ducked out of range. Either we could try to get up there somehow or get the bandit to come down the ladder himself. I conveyed my thoughts to Darius as quietly as possible with a few words and gestures. I suggested that I should try to wound the bandit with an arrow first. Darius nodded.  
I switched weapons and crept into a position where I could get a shot at the cowardly bastard.  
I waited patiently. I heard a shuffle and saw a hide wrapped foot. I took carefull aim, held my breath, said a quick prayer to Kynareth and let loose. The scoundrel howled and dropped his bow to grab his foot. He lost balance and came tumbling down the stairs. I jumped back and quickly shot another arrow into his exposed neck. He let out a gurgling breath and lay still, his eyes staring into nothing.  
" Phew" I sighed with relief. That was a tricky hit. Darius came over and patted me on the shoulder, smiling that smile of his. We looted the two bandits and climbed the wooden ladder to the top of the tower. The roof and upper walls had crumbled away eons ago. All that was left was half a broken wall and the rotting wooden floor boards. In the corner was anther chest. Darius knelt down and heaved open the lid. Inside was an old dagger, some gold coins and a copper circlet set with three beautiful Onyx gemstones. Darius picked up the dagger, gave it a quick glance and tossed it back in. It was rusted and blunt. Useless. He handed me the coins which I pocketed. He stood up holding the Onyx circlet, studying it's shine in the morning light.  
Walking towards me, he placed the copper circlet on my head. I smiled and reached up to touch the trinket.  
" There. Now you're royalty." he joked.  
" Behold, Zaina,The Onyx Queen of Skyrim!" he announced to no one but the wind.  
We burst into laughter at the silly little joke.  
" I like it." I said. and decided to keep wearing it.  
"It suits you." he said. "...matches your dark eyes...and your ebony hair." We fell quite. He was looking at me strangely, as though he was thinking about something else. I felt odd so I mentioned that we should get going. He reluctantly picked up his leather traveling bag.  
We went down stairs to the camp fire and had a quick meal. as we ate,  
I told Darius about that magic powder that Arcadia wanted to give me. How she claimed that we could carry anything in it and not feel over burdened. He scoffed at the idea and said,  
" I'll belive it when i see it!".  
" Oh, you'll see!" I promised him. Secretly, I hoped to the Gods, that powder worked!  
We moved the bodies to the bottom floor of the tower and left them there.  
It was time to set off for Bleak-falls Burrow. According to the map, it wasn't far. Only half an hours walk. We quickly made it back to the fork in the path and this time follower the paved road over the hill and further up the mountain. We saw a pile of large flat stones, stacked on top of each other. An old tattered piece of cloth fluttered in the breeze at the top of it. it seemed to point to way forward. Around a bend in the path, we stopped on our tracks. Before us lay an ancient ruin. It looked like a dull black shadow against the pale stormy sky. Long, wide stone steps led up to the main entrance. Huge stone archways towered over head, like the rib-cage bones of some gigantic beast. The wind howling eerily sent a shiver up my spine. As we got closer, the air around us seemed to get suddenly much colder. We walked into the shade of the massive archaic building and started up the steps to the top.

Suddenly, two armed bandits raced towards us, yelling ferociously and brandishing their weapons. We had not expected the place to be occupied. Darius drew his sword and took the first man head on. I quickly withdrew my own sword. My arm jolted savagely as my sword clashed with the enemy's. He drew back to take another hit but I ignited a fire spell in my left palm and blasted flames into his face. He fell screaming and smoldering, rolling on the ground. I raised my sword and finished him off. I turned to see how Darius had fared. He was standing over the body of his opponent, breathing heavily. He bent down to search for valuables and I did the same.  
Suddenly, I heard a swooshing sound overhead. Darius let out a cry and I turned to see he had been hit in the arm with an arrow. He was gripping the wound and crimson blood trailed down his forearm. Shocked, I turned to see where the attack had come from. I saw a woman with a bow partly hidden behind a pillar. She was raising her bow again to take another shot. I dropped my sword, stood in front of Darius to block him and quickly drew out my bow. I had an arrow notched in seconds and took aim. I pressed the bow string tight against my lips, aimed for the woman's head and released just as she let hers fly. My arrow struck true and she fell backwards, dead. Her arrow grazed past the flesh of my shoulder and landed some feet away. I didn't care. I ran to Darius and dropped to me knees. I pulled a red healing potion out of my bag and poured a little on the wound. He hissed through his teeth. I gave him the rest to drink. He downed it swiftly. I looked him in the eyes and warned him.  
" Hold still. I'm not going to lie... this is going to hurt like a bitch."  
He gritted his teeth and nodded. As quickly and as carefully as I could, I pulled the arrow out. He made a deep growl in his throat and shut his eyes tightly. I dropped the bloody arrow and used both hands for a healing spell. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the pool of energy deep down in my solar plexus, drawing up Majika power and focusing it into the glowing healing spell in my shaking hands, and out onto his wound. I looked down at the wound, the bleeding had slowed considerably and he looked much more relaxed. I tore off a strip of cotton from Gerdur's old blue dress and bound the wound tightly. We stood up and looked around, checking if there were any more bandits lurking around. Then he noticed my shoulder.  
" Your hurt too!" He said, concern in his eyes.  
" Oh... it's all right. It's not that bad." I said, taking a look at my arm. Flicking open my fingers, I summoned anther ball of light and healed myself a little too. Darius then tore off another strip of cloth and wrapped my wound for me. He looked into my eyes and reached up as though he was about to touch me cheek. He didn't. Instead, he dropped his hand by his side and turned away.  
" Look, Zaina. We don't have to go in there. We could just walk away right now. Spend the night in Riverwood and tell that wizard to find his own damn Dragon Stone.

"Darius, I'm not afraid! More than anything, I'm excited!" I assured him.  
"This is an adventure for me. All those years of training in sword-fighting and archery and now I finally get to test my mettle against real enemies, not just straw filled dummies in the training yard...and besides, how else am I going to practise my destruction magic skills? hmm?" I asked lightly. He gave me a half hearted smile.  
" Come on, brave warrior, I can't wait to find out what lies beyond those dusty old doors!"  
We picked up our weapons and shouldered our packs, taking care not to hurt our injured arms.  
We each kept our weapons of choice in our hands.  
We walked up to the huge set of beautifully carved double doors and with a final look and nod of determination, pushed them open.

Inside, dust filtered through shards of light that decended from cracks in the colossal ceiling.  
Broken pillars and rubble lay strewn around the floor. We walked carefully across the main room. It must have been a massive meeting hall long ago. Now, only the basic structure remained. Most of the ancient artifacts had been looted long ago. The hall was mainly empty except for a large crumbling pillar up ahead. The glow of a camp-fire could be seen coming from the other side of it. Shadows danced on the walls. The smell of cooking and the sound of hushed voices told us that more bandits had taken up residence inside the old ruin.  
We stopped and listened to what the were saying. They were talking about someone names Arvel who had carried on down into the Temple alone.  
" Now we finally have some privacy" said a male voice. We silently stalked towards the huge stone pillar. Darius signalled me to go around one way while he would go the other way. We would come upon them by surprise from both sides. I nodded. It was a good plan. I had an arrow already notched in place. Darius had his sword out as well as a shield to protect his arm. I edged my way around the pillar and got a glance of the two bandits sitting cuddled up by the fire. A man and a woman.  
" Oh, this would be too easy" I thought to myself. The two were just about to kiss when my first arrow hissed through the air and landed in the base of the skull of the blonde female with a sickening thud. She went limp in his arms and he cried out in shock. Then he saw me. He dropped the dead woman and reached for his sword. His fingers barely touched it before the tip of Darius's blade burst out through the middle of his chest. The red-headed bandit slumped sideways after Darius pulled the sword out and wiped the blood off on their sleeping furs.

Making sure there was no one else around, we methodically searched the area and took whatever we pleased. When that was done, we picked up our weapons and walked towards the entrance to a tunnel. It was dark and smelled of stale air and rotten wood. I lit a torch and we headed down.  
The tunnel meandered up and down, left and right. Thick vines criss-crossed over the path, slowly taking over the ancient stonework. We passed broken shelves with pieces of old pottery and mouldy linen wraps scattered around them. We checked the ornately decorated burial urns for coins and gems and kept walking. We came to a passageway that was partly collapsed. We edges our way around the mounds of rubble and continued down the tunnel. An arched doorway up came in to view.

Darius suddenly put his hand out to stop me. There was someone in the room up ahead. We crept closer, staying in the shadows. I could see a young man dressed in ragged armor like the other bandits. He was holding a torch aloft as he pulled a strange metal lever that was set in stone in the center of the room. Suddenly, the room filled with hundreds of flying darts. They came shooting out of holes set into the walls from all directions. The bandit gasped, dropping the torch, his hands flew to his throat and he fell to the ground. The onslaught of darts subsided and eventually stopped. The room was silent. We walked over to the fallen bandit.  
" Stone cold dead." stated Darius crouching down to pull the 6 inch dart from the mans neck. His face was pale and oddly bloated.  
" Poisoned darts" I said indicating the foul-smelling green stain on the metal.  
" This whole place must be booby-trapped" I said.  
" Look. What do these symbols mean?" asked Darius. We looked around the room and noticed huge stone carvings of animals on the walls. Up above the portcullis there was a giant snake. On the other side, what looked like a great whale. The statue in the center had fallen down onto the floor ages ago, it depicted another snake.  
" Over here!" said Darius. On the left side of the room stood three strange pillars that had similar carved animals on them. When he touched the stone, it rotated slightly with a grinding sound.  
" They move!" I said as I stepped up to the second pillar and spun the carved stone in the middle.  
" It's a riddle. A kind of puzzle...I think we need to match them to those big stones up there." I said, pointing up to the larger stones.  
"I think your right...here. The first is a...snake." said Darius as he set his stone in place.  
" The next must be this one that has fallen down...what is it?...another snake." I turned the pillar stone untill a snake faced out towards me.  
" Then, the last one should be a...what is that? a fish?" I asked  
"No. A whale." replied Darius as he went to turn the stone face around to show a whale.  
" Right. Now was have to pull that lever, I guess..." I said walking over to it.  
" No! I'll do it. You stand over there." he demanded.  
I shook my head. I wouldn't stand and watch as he got hit with those poisoned darts.  
He must have known I wouldn't budge so he sighed and said,  
" We'll do it together then...ready?"  
" Yes."  
" One, two...three!" he pulled he lever and the portcullis shot up with a loud crash that echoed down the tunnel. I opened one eye...then both.  
" Ha! It worked!" I exclaimed. We stepped around the fallen snake stone and carried on through the gateway.

We found a chest, some gold coins and a large violet soul gem in one corner then turned left to see a wooden stair case that spiraled down into the depths of the ruin. I help up the torch and we started down the rickety steps. just as Darius reached the bottom step, a big black rat-like creature leap out at him. He had quickly raised his shield but when he lowered it, the skeever leapt at him again. He swung his sword and cut it in half. The two pieces landed in the darkened corner. We walked into a room that was covered in dusty spider webs. An embalming table took up the center and broken clay urns stood in the corners. Two more skeevers came running at us. I raised my hands and shot flames at them. They screeched and slammed against the wall, their smouldering bodies hit the ground. We found nothing else of intrest, no stone tablet or gold so we walked on.  
Just then, we both stopped and looked at each other.  
" Did you hear that?"  
"A voice calling out? yes." I replied. We listened a moment longer. There it was again. Someone was calling for help.  
We took out our weapons and went down the hall.  
An odd stringy substance hung like silver curtains from the arched doorway ahead of us.  
We had both seen that stuff before. In Helgen Keep.  
" Frostbite Spiders." I whispered. I felt a shudder run through me. Darius poked his head into the room, surveying the area quickly. He turned back to me and pointed up to the ceiling of the cob-web tangled room. Sure enough, curled up, high amongst the rafters was a giant Frostbite spider. So far we could only see one of the beasts. We prayed that she was the only one in there.  
I sat against the wall and took three arrows out of my quiver. I took out a small bottle of poison and dipped the arrow heads into the scentless grey liquid, one at a time.  
I lay them gently onto the ground and asked Darius for his sword. I coated the blade with the rest of the poison. Tucking one arrow onto the bowstring, I put another between my teeth and the last back into the quiver. Hopefully I wouldn't need it. Two should be enough. That was potent stuff I had used. If these weapons failed, I would unleash flames on the creature and hope that would stop it.  
"Ready?" whispered the brave Nord beside me.  
I nodded and we snuck into the room.  
It was a mess. There were thick white webs covering every corner of the place. Empty spider sacs piled all over the floor. A shrivelled lump hanging from a thick silver thread used to be a human being, now it was a desiccated corpse. Across the other side of the room, a man was stuck in the heavy webbing. He saw us and started shouting at once.  
" Help! Oh please, you have to help me! I managed to wound her but...oh NO! She's coming back!" We spun around to see the huge black shadow slowly descend from the ceiling. It unfurled its eight spiny legs and began to hiss menacingly. I fired my arrow at the spider, hoping to hit it in one of it's eyes. I hit a little to the right but still managed to make it recoil backwards. It raised it's front pincers and prepared to spit it's deadly poison at me. Darius threw me out of the way at the last minute and held up his shield. He got up and slashed out with his sword, cutting off two of it's legs. It faltered and fell on the ground, writhing. I shot my second arrow as I lay on my back on the ground, hitting it in the abdomen. Darius thrust his sword into it's head and it stopped moving.

" You did it! You killed the beast! cried the unknown man in his cocoon of web.  
" Now, will you get me out of here? Please?"  
" Who are you?" demanded Darius.  
" I'm Arvel. I...I came here seeking the knowledge of the ancient Nords who built this place. Set me free and i will share all that I know with you...I promise.  
" What knowledge?" I asked.  
" Ahh. I know how to decipher the claw!.. yes! ...and the markings on the door! Please, we will open it together, just get me out of here!" He cried.  
The claw? Could he mean The Golden Claw that belonged to Lucan down in Riverwood?  
Darius must have been thinking the same thoughts as I because he slashed at the webs until Arvel was free.  
The skinny man stood there looking at us for a moment. I expected him to thank us for saving him but instead, he turned and ran down the tunnel shouting  
" Why would I share the treasure with you two? hahahaha!"

" I knew it!" said an angry Darius through his teeth as he started off to follow the crazy fool.  
We found ourselves in what looked like a burial crypt. Alcoves were carved horizontally out of the walls, some still containing the bones of the dead Nords from long ago. We caught sight of Arvel as he ran heedlessly down through the burial chamber. He was about to make it past and iron gate when it suddenly slammed him against the wall, killing him instantly. We slowed to a jog then stopped a few feet from the man. His body was riddled with holes. The iron gate was a spring trap covered with deadly spikes. I saw what had caused the trap to be sprung. An ancient kind of magic rune carved into the floor. It acted as a pressure plate when trodden on.  
" We must be careful around here. These ancient Nords were crafty people!" exclaimed Darius.  
I was about to agree with him when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Turning my head slowly, I was stunned to see one of the dead bodies sitting up in it's alcove. It slowly swung its heavy boots over the edge and stood up. Still gaping at the creature, I blindly tapped Darius next to me. I could barely speak.  
"What is...?" he was asking, but his words stuck in his throat when he saw the skeleton man stand up as if rising from a long sleep.  
It seemed to be looking around at it's surroundings then, seeing us crouched on the floor, lifted a mean looking axe and began to run towards us!  
" Kill it!" I screamed. Darius leaped into action, sword and shield at the ready, he blocked the Draugers axe and stabbed it in the neck. The beast crumbled before our eyes.  
"Thank Talos, Thats over!" said Darius. I shook my head, my eyes wide with fear and pointed to the alcoves behind him. Two more had begun to wake up. They were stumbling towards us. I panicked and carelessly started throwing fire balls at them. It seemed to slow them but not stop them entirely. I pulled out my sword and kept a flame in my left hand. Darius took the one on his side of the room while I focused on the one I had burnt the most. He was still smoldering so I set him on fire again and ran around behind him. They were awkward on their feet and I managed to stab the drauger in the back as it tried to turn about to face me. It stank of death and decay. I pulled my sword out of it's dry dusty bones and prepared to hit it again. This time I stepped back and crouching down, swung wide and cut it down at the knees the way I had seen Darius do with that orc back at the abandoned watch-tower earlier that morning.  
The drauger fell forwards and landed in a cloud of dust. Darius had just decapitated the drauger in front of him when I looked up.  
He came running over to me.  
" Are you alright, Zaina?"  
" I'm fine...I...I've just never seen anything like that before. How?...How are these things waking up and walking around? I asked, still in a state of disbelief.  
" I'm not sure." he answered, looking around at the corpses.  
"Lets see if these old guys are holding any gold" he said, grinning. He was trying to change my mood. We quickly looted the drauger of any gold, gems or weapons we could sell. Their weapons were like none I had ever seen. Ancient Nord craftmanship was intriguing to say the least. I gave a shout when I found a large golden claw in Arvel's pouch. I held it up for Darius to see. His eyes lit up and he took it from me to study it. I also found a battered old journal full of notes and diagrams. I put these into a special pouch and put them away in my satchel. This bag never left my side.  
We moved further into the burial chamber, taking care not to step on the pressure plate.  
Down the corridor, I could see another drauger standing in an alcove with its arms folded over it's chest. To my horror, I saw it open its eyes. Blue light glowed where it eyes had once been. It stepped down and took out an axe. I stopped dead in my tracks. Darius over took me and shot two arrows into it with the ancient Nord bow he had looted. He was a pretty good archer because the drauger dropped dead almost instantly. Darius pulled his arrows out and returned them to the old quiver at his back. Now that we both had bows, we could kill those walking dead from a distance.  
We passed through more burial chambers and stopped when we came to an arched corridor  
I was about to take a step forward when three huge curved blades swung down from hidden recesses in the walls and continued to swing back and forth across the pathway. It was another trap.  
" How are we going to get past this one?" I asked Darius, hopelessly.  
" There must be a lever somewhere. Look around."  
We searched the walls and alcoves for any sign of a lever or chain of some sort. Nothing.  
" Maybe it's at the other end of the hall" He said, thinking out loud. "  
Alright. We'll have to go through in stages...Let me try first, Zaina." I agreed this time. If he was hurt, I could heal him. Still, I hesitated. It was so dangerous but we had no choice. It was either go through or turn back.  
" Well... We've made it this far I guess..."  
" That's my girl!" he said and put his hand around my shoulder to encourage me. I should be the one to encourage him! I thought but that was Darius, always ready for a challenge.  
The more I got to know him, the more I was in awe of his plain faced bravery. He never tried to show off or make a scene, it was just straight to business. He took everything in his stride.  
Now he faced this deadly trap in the same calm manner. He took off his pack and everything else he was carrying and set them aside. He stood, poised, in front of the first blade and waited. We were both watching and timing the action of the blades. They all seemed to swing together in unison.  
Swoosh, pause, swoosh, pause. They were not slowing down at all, just constantly moving.  
I sent up a prayer to all of The Divines. " Please don't let him get hurt!" I begged them.  
Darius waited until the blades were as far up into the recess as they would go and took a big step forward. Just then, the blades came back down and breezed right past him. He took another step and paused as they came back down the other way. He had made it past two of the blades, one more to go. Swoosh, he took one final step and was out, Safe on the other side. I let out the breath I didn't realise I had been holding with a great sigh of relief. He looked around and found a chain on the side of the wall and pulled it down. The blades swung up into the wall and stopped. The hall fell silent. I picked up the packs and almost ran through. He met me on the other side with his usual smile. I couldn't help myself, I dropped the packs and threw my arms around him. He returned the embrace. I pulled away and stood awkwardly for a moment. He smiled down at me, then picked up his belongings and we continued our journey down into the dungeon.

More bones lay in the stacked alcoves dug into the walls. Some wrapped, some not. Some still had their armor on. By now we could tell which ones were going to wake up and attack us. It was always the ones dressed in armor, holding weapons in their hands. As we walked down hill into another section of the crypt, a drauger was just about to step down from his position. I had beaten back most of my fear of those dreadful things so I notched an arrow and shot it in the face. Straight through the eye socket. It crumbled in a pile of dust on the earthen floor.  
We carried on until we cam to another hallway. Rubble lay about and a strange liquid was puddled along the path. I looked up at some cracked clay pots hanging from the roof. They were oil lamps. The purple liquid on the floor was oil that had spilled. I looked up suddenly because I heard footsteps and a growl. More drauger. I took out an arrow, ready to shoot the first dead thing that tried to approach me. Three of them appeared at the end of the corridor in front of us. Then I had an idea.  
I conveyed my thoughts to Darius. He nodded.  
" Good idea" he whispered. He stood and shouted at the drauger. He bashed his sword against his shield to make as much noise as possible. He was trying to get the drauger to come down the hall. It worked. The three of them came at us in their clumsy ambling pace, brandishing their weapons and growling. I waited until they were in the puddle of oil then shot an arrow at the heavy oil lamp over head. It fell with a crash and the hall erupted into flame. We jumped back and covered our faces with our arms. We waited until the fire died down a little and we could see clearly. One lay on the floor the other two were on fire. They saw us and began to try to run at us again. This time we filled them with arrows.  
We stepped over the scorched remains of the drauger and took and coin they had on them.  
We came to a narrow staircase set directly into the mountain rock. Moss covered the walls and the steps were slippery with moisture. We went through more stonework hallways and found ourselves in a room that had one been a burial chamber with black metal coffins and things made by man but with a tiny waterfall flowing down into a stream that ran through the middle of the room and out through a metal grate in the wall opposite. A small stone bridge arched over the stream. I was about to fill my water-skin when the lid of the coffin burst off and an armor clad drauger stepped out as if it had been waiting for us. Darius shot it with an arrow but missed. I took out my sword and stood on the bridge as it came closer. I swung and missed then swung again hitting it in the abdomen. The bones cracked and it fell apart. I sheathed the sword again and looted the chest in the corner. Darius discovered the chain that opened the grate in the wall and pulled it. We walked through the water and turned down a tunnel cut into the rock. It led us out into a small cave. The stream had grown wider now and rushed down and out of a large opening ahead of us. We followed it up until the edge and looked down. It was a long drop. Turning, I noticed another wooden chest and an entrance to yet another tunnel. We took some gold, a healing potion and a steel mace from the cheat and entered the tunnel. When we came out, we saw daylight. Snow covered a small bridge in front of me. I was about to step out of the shadows and cross when something large and furry stood up at the other end. It's back was to us. Darius whispered in my ear that it was a Frost Troll. I had heard stories about these creatures from Alzar. My old traveling friend. They were very strong and could heal themselves but they hated fire. I put my bow in its holster pouch at my back and open fire ball spells in both palms. Darius stood ready with his bow to shoot it from afar. We would back up into the tunnel as it came towards us.  
I stepped forward and shot two fire balls, one after the other and had two more ready in moments. The troll roared and flailed its huge arms in the air. It turned towards us and started to cross the bridge. I fired more spells at the beast and it slowed down. Darius shot it in one of its many eyes and it screeched in rage. The savage thing kept coming. Darius pulled me back into the tunnel as I fired more spells at it in quick succession. My energy was running low and I was breathing heavily. Darius fired two more arrows at it, finally killing it. It fell off the edge of the bridge down to the jaggered rocks below.  
" Are you alright?" he asked me.  
" I'm fine...do you think there will be anymore of those things?"  
" I'm not sure. You were amazing by the way" He said looking down at me as I sat drinking a blue majika potion to replenish my energy.  
" I think my destruction magic needs work. Those fire balls were not nearly strong enough." I replied.  
" You did fine." He reassured me.  
We stood up and followed the walkway down to where the troll lay at the bottom of a waterfall. Luckily enough, we also found another hidden chest. We took what we wanted and headed back up the path and through the tunnel. A large room opened up before us. It was hard to tell what it had been used for because not much of it remained. Large piles of rubble and refuse lay all around the room. A drauger stood guard by the door but it couldn't run at us without stumbling over the rocks on the floor. That made its death all the more quick and easy. An arrow from each of us was all that was needed to drop it. We opened the huge wooden doors that led into The bleak falls sanctum.

As we entered, we were confronted by a huge blazing brazier held up by seven massive eagle heads facing in all directions around the room. The heat of the fire caressed our skin as we passed by it. "Who had lit it?" I wondered. "Who kept it going?"  
As we went down the tunnel on the other side, we heard a familiar "swoosh" sound. Another swinging blade trap.  
" I go first this time." I told him as we stood in front of the corridor. Once again three huge curved blades swung in unison back and forth across the path.  
" No Zaina. Let me do it." He argued, I could tell he was worried.  
" I'll be fine. I saw how you did it, I'll just do the same." I replied.  
I took off my pack, my bow and quiver and the satchel I wore at my hip. I undid the heavy belt that held my sword and dropped it with the other things. I pulled my long braid over my shoulder and stood ready, waiting for the right time to move. Again the blades went swoosh, pause, swoosh pause. I waited untill they were up in the wall before taking a wide step forward and stopping. My heart pounded in my chest. I knew I had made it past the first blade because the recess in the wall was already behind me. The blade swung back and missed me by at least half a foot. I waited untill the blades swung past me again before making another leap. I stopped once again. Just one more blade to go. Swoosh. It swung just inches from my face. I leaped forward and was clear. I spun around and pulled the chain. The blades stopped, hidden high up in the walls. I sighed deeply. Darius came through the hallway at a run and looked relived to see me.  
" Gods, that was terrible to watch!... are you all right?" he asked.  
"I'm fine. But my heart is racing!" I told him placing my hand to my chest.  
" Let's find this damn stone and get out of here.  
We picked up our gear and looked around at the huge room we were in. There were coffins against the walls and a large round metal gate in the center of the floor. A set of stairs protruded from the far wall. They looked as though they were made from logs tied together with rope. I could see oil of the floor and lamps hanging from the rafters. We went to loot some clay urns in a side room on our left when suddenly two drauger burst out of the black coffins. As they struggled to climb out, we shot them down and took their gold coins. As I put the gold in my pouch, I heard a rough bark and saw two more of the walking dead heading down the stairs. I looked at Darius and pointed to the lamps hanging up above. He nodded. We both aimed out arrows at the earthenware pots and waited for the drauger to walk under them. As soon as they were in the oil patch, we let our arrows fly. The lamps fell one after the other and crashed to the ground. We quickly ducked in to the side room to escape the on coming explosion. The room shook with the force of it.  
When we looked back into the hall, both of the drauger were nothing but a smoking pile of bones. We climbed up the log staircase and went up and over a small stonework bridge. We walked into a huge long hallway at the end was found an enormous stone doorway. It was almost completely round with three rings inside each other, etched with animal symbols.  
"It must be another puzzle." said Darius.  
" But where is the clue?" I asked. We searched around hallway but found nothing. No statues or carvings anywhere.  
I went back to study the door again. I held the torch up high and noticed small slots cut into the center of the smallest ring. I had an idea. I took out the Golden Claw from my satchel. It looked like it would fit perfectly into the slots. I frowned and looked closer at the claw.  
"Darius, come look at this." I said, my voice echoed down the cold dark hall. He came over and I showed him the small engravings on the claw. Three animals in a row. A bear, a moth and an owl. Together, we set the rings in order and placed the Golden Dragon's Claw in the middle and turned it like a key. There was a rumbling and I felt the door move. I took the Claw out and the door slowly sank into the floor at out feet. We looked at each other in wonderment. Darius smiled and I returned his grin. I wrapped the claw in a piece of hide and put it away in my bag.

Wide steps stretched up before our eyes. holding our bows ready we slowly climbed up them, and stood at the top, side by side. We had entered a huge cavern.  
"This place is beautiful!" I commented. My voice echoed around us. The cave was so huge that trees were growing beside the fast paced stream that ran through the middle. A flock of bats fluttered past. They must have been disturbed by our presence there. It occurred to me that we must have been the first people to enter this place in many years, maybe even decades.  
We crossed a paved bridge that led up to a platform. Three short steps took us up to an odd curved wall with markings scratched all over it.  
" It's like some kind of writing..." I said. Darius approached the wall and studied the words. He reached out his hand to touch the engravings and a strange blue light began to glow from them. Suddenly, wind began to blow and pale wisps of magic energy flowed out of the words and up into Darius's chest. He inhaled sharply and stepped back. He shook his head and looked down at his hand.  
" Are you alright? What happened?" I asked.  
"...I...I'm not sure..." he responded. He seemed a little dazed.  
Just then, the lid of the black coffin flew off and a heavily armed Drauger climbed out. He had an elaborate helmet on and seemed much stronger than the others we had encountered. I quickly shot tow arrows at it but it didn't seem to feel them. It actually laughed at me in a deep gruff voice and took a step forward. I blasted the creature with a flame spell and when that failed I stepped back and threw an ice spike at it. The big shard of ice lodged itself in the Drauger's shoulder. It stopped and looked at it. This was my chance, I pulled out my sword and cast a quick glance over my shoulder at Darius. He was still in a daze, so I leapt towards the Drauger and smashed my blade into it's skull with all the force I could manage. The drauger turned it's head at the last second and my blade slashed into it's shoulder and stuck there. My hands were empty. I took a few steps backwards and reached for Darius's sword with one hand while holding the beast off with a blast of flame from my other. My fingers curled around the hilt of Darius's sword and I pulled it out of its sheath at his belt. Then I charged forward screaming and blocked the sword of the Drauger just as it was coming down on us. With all my strength, I forced the Draugers sword sideways and swung my blade in a wide arch. It was a clumsy move but it cut a deep gash into the dead thing's chest. It fell to its knees and I swung back the other way, cutting it's head clean off it's shoulders.  
When it was over, I was shaking. I slowly slumped to my knees. Looking around to make sure no more drauger were stumbling towards us, I slowly stood up again and went to see if Darius was all right. He was fine. He had turned around and saw the last few moments of the fight. He later told me that my scream broke him out of his reverie. He was stunned at how I had handled the Drauger.  
" I'm so sorry I didn't help you...I...I don't know what happened. It was like everything just... slowed down and..."  
" It's all right, Darius" I assured him with a smile. I looked over at the writing on the wall.  
" That was some kind of ancient magic...I could feel it...I wonder what it means?" I mused.  
We searched the area and I found a huge stone tablet in the coffin of the Drauger Death Lord.  
" This must me it, Darius!" I exclaimed.  
" We have come all this way, through all of that for this thing?" he asked looking at the large flat stone in my hands.  
" Think of the reward!" I reminded him.  
" ...and for the Claw too!"  
He smiled at that. Darius went off to explore the cave while I sat down to look more closely at the stone tablet. I took out a roll of paper and a small piece of charcoal and made a rubbing of the Dragon Stone. I had a feeling it was an important relic. I wrapped the stone in some strong hide and tied it with leather cord. Then I made room in my knapsack and put it and the rolled up copy i had made inside. I did up the buckle and heaved it onto my back. It was heavy but we would manage. We looked around for a way out of the cavern and found a path that led up a slight incline. At the top was a stone pillar with an odd little lever on it. Darius pulled it up and the stone in front of us made a grinding sound and descended into the ground revealing a hidden passage. We followed the tunnel up and out of the cave. We came out in a ledge at the edge of the mountain side. It was mid afternoon by the sun but the sky was grey. It looked like a rainstorm was coming. I breathed in the fresh air and hoped to Kynareth that I never had to enter another mouldy old dungeon like that again!  
We picked our way carefully down the mountain side. It was rough going and halfway we stopped to eat and drink. Darius took the heavy knapsack from me for the rest of the way. Within an hour we reached the riverbank. We followed it to the road and crossed over into Riverwood. We were exhausted so we stopped at the Sleeping Giant for a hot meal and good drink. I sat close to the fire to warm myself. I asked the owner for a basin of water and washed my hands and face. I must have looked awful! Darius washed up too and then we ate.  
When we were replenished, we paid for the meal and headed over to The Riverwood Trader.  
Lucan was astonished that we had found his family heirloom. Darius seemed somewhat reluctant to hand over the Golden Claw so I had to give him a little nudge. He swore under his breath and put the claw on the counter. Lucan and his young daughter were both very thankful to have it back. As promised, Lucan paid us 500 gold coins. We traded a few of the things we had looted from Bleak Falls Barrow with him for more gold. He was only too happy to oblige. When our packs were more manageable, we said out goodbyes and left.  
It was getting dark.  
" Do you want to visit Gerdur or keep going on to Whiterun? he asked.  
" She is probably relaxing with her family and preparing the evening meal by now. Let's not disturb her. We will see her another time." I answered.  
" Whiterun then?" he asked  
" Whiterun." I confirmed.  
We set off at a brisk pace. Along the way we shot two hungry wolves but soon made it to the main City in good time.  
We entered the gates long after the sun had set. The town was quiet. Not many people were about. We walked all the way up to Dragonsreach. The great hall was empty at this time of night so we went to see Farengar Secret-fire. He was sitting at his table reading an old book. He looked up when we entered, a look of utter shock was plain on his face.  
" You're back so soon?" he stammered.  
" Did...did you find the Dragon Stone?".  
" Yes. Here is your Dragon Stone, Secret-fire." I answered coldly. I still couldn't help but dislike the man. I pulled the tablet out of my bag and placed it on the table. I unwrapped the coverings but before I could finish, he snatched up the stone and stared at it greedily.  
" Oh, this is it! This is the Sacred Dragon Stone!"  
" Yes...and we risked our lives many times over to get it for you...now, our reward?" asked Darius.  
The wizard looked at us from under his hood and said,  
"Oh, The Jarl will take care of that...but he is unavailable at the moment. It's very late. Come back tomorrow for your reward". And with that he turned away and went into his bedroom taking then precious stone with him and shut the door.  
We stood there in amazement, looking at each other. I was about to walk over and kick the slimy toad's door down but Darius held my arm and said,  
" Let's go down to The Bannered Mare and have a well deserved sleep. huh?"  
The very thought of a nice soft bed was enough to make me forget the stubborn wizard and stomp off behind Darius out of the hall and down to The Bannered Mare.  
The place was not as crowded as it was last time and for that, I thanked the Nines. I could feel a mighty head ache starting and all I wanted to do was wash up and crawl into my sleeping roll. We found a table and Ysolda herself came over to serve us.  
" Good evening! How have you been?...you look terrible." She stated.  
" Please tell us you have a room available, good woman" said Darius wearily.  
She smiled and said we were in luck. We paid the gold and asked for a light meal and bathing water to be sent up. We dumped our packs in the corner and collapsed on the soft straw stuffed mattress. I groaned, my entire body hurt and my headache was making itself well known.  
We remained silent. Staring at the roof and thinking. A slight knock at the door and Saadia came in baring a tray of hot food and two bottles of mead. I suddenly remembered that I hadn't told Darius about her. I would wait until tomorrow. We ate in silence and finished the mead. Saadia returned with hot water and wash cloths. She took up the empty tray and left. We had a quick wash one after the other and took off the grimy armor. I turned my back so Darius could change into soft leather breeches and cotton shirt. He did the same for me as I slipped into a clean pain of buck-skin pants and the white undershirt I had on the previous night. I chuckled to myself as I took off the copper and onyx circlet. I had been wearing it the whole time. I put it on my satchel and took out my bed roll.  
" Wait. You don't have to sleep on the floor, Zaina." We can both fit on this bed." He said indicating the mattress. It did look inviting to my tired bones. I shrugged and pulled out my blanket. I crawled into bed and pulled it over me. Darius checked that the door was locked and climbed in next to me. He bade me goodnight and I mumbled in return. He was soon snoring but it didn't bother me. I was so comfortable. I slept peacefully all night. No draugers chased me in my dreams, no giant black dragons. Just sweet un interupted sleep.


End file.
